


Love is the Best Medicine

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, FIx It, Sara is seeking help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara decides to seek professional help about how she feels so lost in her own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the Best Medicine

Sara was lying on the couch, blanket pulled up to her chin. She was trying to get comfy but it was near impossible. She hated this. She hated feeling like a stranger in her own body, not being in control of her own thoughts and feelings. She missed Nyssa but a part of her didn’t miss the life that she had with Nyssa, the league, being trapped in Nanda Parbat, the killing. She didn’t miss that. She did miss the feeling she got every time Nyssa looked at her, like she was the only thing that mattered in the whole world. She missed how safe she felt in Nyssa’s arms, how Nyssa would always pretend to be annoyed when Sara would put her cold feet on her. It was impossible to describe these feelings. So she called the one person she knew who could help her.

The next morning Sara got up, went to the new liar, took what used to be her bike but no, now it was Laurel’s it was modified and changed and she didn’t like it, just like with her sonic device, they took six months, two eardrums ruptured numerous times each, (Nyssa still can’t believe that she keeps getting perfect scores on the hearing tests after all of that) and so many concussions. She didn’t ask for Laurel to take her device and change it. (And Sara will never say that she actually prefers this new design, even if it doesn’t explode…hopefully)

Sara drove for a little while before she reached the diner and spotted the blonde in the corner booth. She slips in and moves the sugar packets away.

“Why’d you do that for?” The other blonde asked with her cringe worthy accent.

“Because the last thing you need is to add more sugar to your soda.” Sara answered.

“I did that once!”

“That I caught you!”

“So wha’d ya want to talk about?”

“I came back from the dead, my memories are really messed up, and for the first time I can remember I enjoyed killing.” Sara spoke in hushed tones keeping in mind that they were in a diner. “What do I do?”

“How’d ya come back from the dead?”

“My sister brought me to a Lazarus Pit, it’s like this magic hot tube that can heal, de-age, and apparently bring back the dead.”

“Sounds like that could come in handy.”

“It was destroyed.”

“Of course.” Harley watched Sara pick at the napkin in front of her. “You feel like you’re not in control with your own body?”

“Yeah, I’m not my own person anymore and I don’t like it.”

“Have you killed someone every time you lost control?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“My sister stopped me.”

“She attack you? Restrained you? What did she do that made you stop?”

“Talked to me.”

“So your sister can talk you down from killing when you, yourself can’t control it.”

“Right.”

“So keep your sister with you.”

“That’s your solution?”

“Nope.”

“So what is?”

“You need to talk to your sister about your feelings, find out why she can talk you down and no one else.”

“I guess.”

“Okay, after you buy me lunch we’ll go talk to her.” Harley smiled at her before she picked up the menu. “The lobster, steak, rib combo looks good.”

“That’s seventy-five dollars on it’s own.”

“And I’m sure it’s worth every penny.” Harley grinned before giving the waitress her order. Sara just ordered a simple sandwich and fries.

“How’s Nyssa?”

“Harley, we’re not doing this.”

“You haven’t talked to her yet have you?”

“She didn’t want me to be brought back…” Sara looked down at her napkin already torn to shreds.

“So you haven’t talked to her yet.”

“Shut up and eat your expensive lunch.”

* * *

 

Laurel was trying to work through a large case when some crazed woman burst into her office.

“You Lauren?” The blonde woman asked.

“Do you mean Laurel?”

“You got a sister named Sara?”

“Yes.”

“Then I mean Laurel.” The blonde woman sat down at the chair in front of her desk.

“Who are you?”

“Dr. Harleen Quinzel.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m your sister’s doctor. Her shrink as they would say.”

“Well since you’re her shrink can I just say that you are absolutely terrible at your job. She’s a nutcase and you have yet to solved any of her numerous issues, especially the sleep kicking.”

“She doesn’t call me often.” Harley shrugged. “But she did earlier today. She’s lost and scared and apparently you can talk her down from the metaphoric edge…or from pushing and or kicking some from a real one.”

“You know everything?”

“Of course they don’t give medical degrees to idiots.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Laurel was getting frustrated with this woman.

“Sara told me everything, her murder, how she came back from the dead, didn’t have a soul, had magic done to get her soul back. She’s afraid to call Nessa.”

“You mean Nyssa.”

“Sure. Your sister is afraid to talk to you. You need to be more open and gentle with her. Don’t yell, or try to make things like how they used to be. She’s different now and you need to let her see how she changed not remind her that she didn’t come out of the magical hot tub the same girl that went in. I know this must be hard for you but it’s much harder for her.”

Laurel just looked down at her desk. “You’re right.”

“I know.” Harley grinned. “Set time aside tonight so we can all have a session. I suggest you buy pie.”

“Why pie?”

“I like pie.” Harley shrugged before leaving.”

* * *

 

Laurel was sitting on the chair, curled up under a blanket. Sara was lying on the couch also under a blanket and Harley was sitting on the coffee table, pie in hand.

“Now Sara tell Laurel how you feel.” Harley gestured with her fork hand before taking another bite of pie.

“I don’t know how to describe it.” Sara answered.

“No problem.” Harley spun around and reached into her bag and took out a colourful wheel. “Take the Feelings Wheel.” She held it out to Sara who eventually took it. “Now use the chart to help name your feelings.”

“It only have six feelings.”

“That’s the six main ones.”

“There are more then six feelings.”

“Six main ones and the rest are branches in the wheel.”

“Do you mean spokes in a wheel?” Laurel asked.

“I’m sorry are you a licensed psychiatrist?” Harley spun to stare at Laurel.

“No.” Laurel deadpanned.

“Neither are you Harley.” Sara piped up.

“But I used to be! If it wasn’t for my time in Arkham I still would be.” She snapped. “Now on the feelings wheel how do you feel Sara?”

Sara studied the wheel very close. “Confused. I’m confused and powerless. Empty.”

“How that make you feel Laurel?” Harley passed the wheel over to her.

“I’m not doing this.” Laurel refused to take the wheel. “The wheel is terrible. There are more than six feelings and what I’m feeling isn’t on that wheel.”

“You haven’t even checked.”

“I know it isn’t. Because I don’t even know how to describe it.” Laurel just looked over at Sara. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you better.”

“I think that’s the problem.” Harley spoke up. “You can’t fix everything for her Laurel.”

“Yes I can.” Laurel stared at Harley. “My very first memory is of going to the hospital and meeting my baby sister. Being told by my parents that I’m a big sister and that means that I’m suppose to protect her. So yeah I will fix everything for her. I couldn’t stop save her from getting killed but the first chance I had I brought her back. When everyone gave up and wanted to stop her suffering I didn’t give up. She’s my baby sister and I will protect her and fix all of her problems. Including this one.” She practically yelled. “Lock up once she’s gone Sara.” Laurel walked out and they heard her bedroom door closing.

“I could build a mansion off the money I’d make from her.” Harley looked at Sara who was just shocked.

“I didn’t know that.” Sara whispered. “I didn’t know any of that.”

“How does that make you feel?” Harley asked passing her back the feelings wheel.

“Inadequate, shocked, astonished, awed, and important.”

“Why inadequate?”

“Because she’s been protecting me and fixing all my problems and I haven’t done a thing to deserve it. I slept with her boyfriend. I have the chance to come back to her and our family and I don’t. I’m terrible. I’m always terrible.”

“I don’t think Nessa thinks your terrible. I don’t think your terrible. You got me out of ARGUS.”

“You needed help and they weren’t giving it to you.” Sara shrugged. “Besides you offered free therapy for life.”

“I think we need to go see Nessa.”

“But I don’t remember all of our time together…what if she’s mad at me?”

“Only one way to tell. Now can you set up travel plans or should I?”

“I’ll set them up.” Sara sighed. “Need help getting to your hotel?”

“Hotel?”

“Harley I told you on the phone, Thea is in the guest room, Dad’s taking the couch when he’s off his shift. I’m doubling up with Laurel, there is literally no room for you to sleep.”

“Oh fine I’ll go to my hotel.” Harley pouted. “Do you remember how you promised a three way?”

“I remember you asking and telling you no constantly.” Sara laughed walking Harley out.

“Fine. I’ll stop by here first thing in the morning.”

“Sounds good.” Sara locked the door after Harley left and went to Laurel’s bed.

“She gone?”

“Yeah. Are you upset?”

“Just at myself.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For never thanking you for what you did, for what you do. For leaving with Oliver. In the morning Harley and I are going to Nanda Parbat, we’re going to see Nyssa.”

“I’m going with you. I need to talk to Nyssa. Ask her for her forgiveness, tell her she was right.”

“She’s insufferable when you have to do that.”

“Well she has to admit that I was right too.” Laurel smiled before pulling the sheets up closer to her. “Now keep your feet away they’re always freezing.”

“But your back is warm!”

“If you put your cold feet on my back I will smack you.”

“What if I do it outside the shirt this time?”

“No Sara.”

“But my feet are cold.”

“No.”

* * *

 

The long plane ride was terrible. Laurel was sleeping during the whole thing so Sara was fending off a handsy Harley and trying to remind her that both their girlfriends would kill them if anything happened.

“So where is Nana Patbar?” Harley asked.

“It’s Nanda Parbat.”

“And where is that?”

“It’s not on any maps, all you can know is it’s close to Tibet.”

“I thought they freed him.”

“That’s what I said to Nyssa. Apparently it was never a person they were talking about but a country. Like who knew.”

“I’ve been thinking. You said before that you want a new start right? What if your new start is with her just away from the league? From what Laurel told me, she can get Malcolm to release her if she isn’t dead already. Don’t panic everyone is positive that she isn’t dead. He’s egotistical.”

“He killed me. She didn’t want me to go, she was worried I couldn’t handle him and I told her not to worry. I told her I’d be fine and I literally got myself killed. This was a mistake. She’ll never forgive me and I don’t blame her.” Laurel opened her eyes and just watched her sister. “I didn’t listen and I died and you know how much she loves being right.”

“I also know how much she loves you.”

“Loved.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Laurel spoke up. “I saw her crying looking at your grave. I saw her fighting to stop me from trying to bring you back because she knew what the pit’s cost is. She knew that you’d come out without your soul, that you wouldn’t be you. It killed her, I know it did, I could see it on her face. Sara when you came out of the pit, it looked like you were going to her, that you might have been you. The hope on her face…and the heartbreak in her eyes when you turned and tried to attack Thea and or me. She still loves you.”

“I still love her.” Sara admitted looking down at her feet.

“I know, so we’ll go and save her, save you.”

“How much longer til we get to Nana Patbar?” Harley broke the moment.

“Another half hour.” Sara answered after checking the navigation on the plane.

“Three way to pass the time?”

“No and stop suggesting it.” Laurel rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

When the plane finally landed, it took so long for them to sneak into the compound. Harley kept humming the pink panther theme song as well as the mission impossible one.

“Harley if you want to keep your vocal cords shut it!” Laurel hissed, taking down another guard as they entered the compound.

“Did you honestly think you could sneak in here?” Malcolm’s voice boomed out, the three women raised their head up and sighed.

“Obviously we did.” Harley spoke up. “Are we not in here?”

Laurel fought the huge to literally flinch and or smack the blonde.

“Who is she?” He asked looking between the two Lances.

“Harley Quinn.” Harley answered for herself.

“Shouldn’t you be in Gotham?”

“I go where my clients need me. So where is Nessa, this one needs to get laid.”

“Is she serious?”

“Apparently.” Laurel answered.

“Nyssa is in a cell.”

“You haven’t killed her?” Laurel asked a bit surprised.

“No, that would be what she wants.”

“Because you’d have to do it in combat because of her rank. That’s just giving her the chance to kill you because you know she will kill you.” Sara spoke up this time.

“What makes you think she wants to kill me?”

“Because you killed me. Nyssa literally ripped the head off of a guy who stabbed me in the side. I can’t wait to see what she does to you.” Sara smirked at him.

“And now I’m sure you can see that I’m not letting you stay here.”

“I’m not leaving until I see Nyssa. I am still apart of the league. You can’t force me out.” Harley was looking between Sara and Malcolm.

“Why don’t you just let Sara see Nyssa? Do you only like lesbians when they’re doing it so you can jack off and enjoy it?”

“What is she talking about?”

“Just let her get laid jeez. Why are trying to stand in the way of her getting mentally stable again. Or as close as she was to being stable.”

Malcolm just stared at Harley before raising his hand, a rush of a dozen assassins came into the room, weapons at the ready. “Last chance to leave peacefully.” He warned. Sara held up her two batons and looked at Laurel and Harley.

“Tell me where Nyssa is or everyone in the room dies.” Sara glared at him.

“It’s not happening.” He answered.

“Fine then.” Sara charged at him and Laurel and Harley jumped into action keeping the members away from Sara while she attacked Malcolm. Laurel tried not to think about how Sara has said that the one and only time she faced Malcolm she ended up out cold in seconds. This time Sara wasn’t just fighting to stop him, she was fighting to save Nyssa and that would give her the advantage.

Harley and Laurel were holding their own pretty well, Sara already was bleeding and looked like she might drop soon, not that she didn’t get her own shots in to Malcolm. He had a large gash on his head, one of his eyes were swelling shut and she had stolen one of his blades so it was a close courters blade fight.

Laurel finished with the last assassin before picking up the heaviest thing and smashing him in the head with it and he went down hard.

“Hey I had him.” Sara complained, supporting herself on a wall.

“If you killed him, Nyssa would be pissed and she wants his head. Kill him together.” Laurel argued. “Harley can we trust you to tie him up and wait for us here so we can get Nyssa and not search the whole place for you?”

“Fine. Is there a room with a huge chair?”

“Yeah there’s a throne room.”

“I want to wait there.”

“Fine I’ll show you where it is.” Sara turned to Laurel. “Don’t move I am not wasting my time looking for you instead of spending time looking for you.”

“I won’t move.” Laurel rolled her eyes as Sara and Harley dragged the unconscious Malcolm down the hall.

* * *

 

Sara finally returned and just started walking before calling back. “Are you coming?” She asked causing Laurel to get the sisterly urge to strangle her.

“So should I ask how you know the way to the cells so well?” Laurel asked following Sara.

“There is no answer that isn’t bad.” Sara admitted.

“I guess…you can’t make one up like that this was used as a kennel and you fed the dogs?”

“No dogs. There were a few stray cats that kept coming in, like more than a few…I snuck in twenty.”

“You snuck in twenty cats?”

“I did. A lot of them looked alike, I mean they all looked alike so Ra’s only thought there was one or two. Nyssa thought it was five until I had all fifteen in our bed at once. She lost it. I mean I never saw her so mad before. She now understood why there was so much cat hair on everything. She was so mad Laurel. I mean even Uma Saleem was shocked by how mad she got.”

“Uma Saleem? Who’s that.”

“Nyssa’s nanny. She helped her mom take care of her, and then she raised Nyssa the way that her mom wanted after she passed, to make sure she didn’t lose all social skill and end up like Cassandra Cain.”

“Cassandra Cain?”

“She was raised mostly by her father and Ra’s and she is just a killing machine. She can’t talk, I have no idea if she can read. She just is silent and is the deadliest person I have ever met.”  

“Can we go back to Uma Saleem?”

“She was amazing. She was the only one who could do anything for Nyssa right. She took her passing really hard.”

“When did she die?”

“A few weeks after I came back. She was getting sicker and weaker; the woman was ninety-three. She had a line up of back ups and they had back ups. But once she was gone, the things could be identical and Nyssa would say it wasn’t right. So I started doing them. Then Nyssa would actually allow it.”

“What do you mean allow it?”

“She would tear off the sheets because the bed wasn’t made the right way, the clothes weren’t washed the right way and her tea wasn’t right. After the second day I just had made it look like I did everything. She was having a hard time with it. I was the only one allowed to comfort her and see her grieve. After a few months, before she was actually ready to move on, he sent me away and I got killed. I don’t know how the servants survived.”

“Who says they did?”

“Because Nyssa can barley dress herself.” Sara answered. “It’s funny, I can barely remember how we met but I remember that stuff perfectly. Her pain and trying to help her get through it. How she clung to me like I was the only thing in the world to her. And I was. I just soothed her completely. She would fall asleep crying in my arms.” Sara just stopped and looked at Laurel. “And I caused her that pain but worse because when I died she had no one. Did you guys even tell her I was dead?”

Laurel went silent and looked at the floor.

“When did she find out?”

“She hadn’t heard from you, she was worried and she came down to our lair and she held her arrow out and demanded to know where you were.”

“And I was?”

“In your grave.”

“Damn it.” Sara kicked the wall in anger. “You guys didn’t think about her did you? You didn’t think to call her and let her say goodbye?”

“Sara we didn’t know her, or trust her. I blamed her for what happened. I knew that whoever did it, chances were it had something to do with her so I blamed her. When she did come I didn’t want her anywhere near you.” Laurel grabbed Sara’s arm. “It wasn’t until I saw her at your grave. I saw how upset she was, how she was crying and just lost. She said she loved you with all of her soul. I stopped seeing her as the woman who took my baby sister away and I started seeing the woman that my sister loved and that loved her completely.” Laurel smiled at her. “We even became friends bonding over how much we missed you.”

“…Friends?” Sara raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know how I like that.” Sara admitted. They let time pass in silence for awhile until they came to the entrance of the cells. “There should be some guards around here.”

“And you’re complaining because?”

“Because this is a terrible sign.” Sara raised her staff and ducked around the corner. “Okay two bodies found.” Sara turned to face Laurel. “Stay here.”

“Sara I can defend myself.”

“Stay or I’ll make you stay.” Sara growled before leaving to find Nyssa.

* * *

 

 Sara stood before the empty cells and sighed.

“He killed her…” Laurel popped up from behind a wall and looked at the empty cell.

“Nyssa just escaped.” She answered. “She always did this.” Sara started to leave heading upstairs.

“You know where she is?”

“Nyssa likes the stars.” Sara answered frowning. “I remembered that.”

“Fine let’s go see the stars and Nyssa.” Laurel grinned running down the hallway.

* * *

 

Sara was standing on the roof smiling at the outline of Nyssa, lying on the tiles staring up at them.

“I knew you wouldn’t stay in a cell.” Sara smiled. “You grew up here and you know all the secretes. You wait for the change and everything.”

Nyssa sat up and turned around to face Sara. “You’re here?”

“I am.” Sara smiled at her. “I’m fine, we had this ritual and I have my soul back. I don’t remember everything but I remember how I love you and how it feels in your arms all safe and I miss you so much it hurts and I want to remember it all.” Nyssa just ran over to her and picked her up in her arms holding her tight.

“I’m not letting you go ever again.” Nyssa whispered in her ear feeling Sara hold her tightly in her arms.

“You were right. I should have let you talk to Ra’s. I should have gotten you to go with me.” Sara buried her face into Nyssa’s shoulder.

“You’re here now with me nothing else matters.” Nyssa kept her hold tight.

“So why do you risk your life just to check out the stars?” Laurel asked trying not to feel like a third wheel.

“Are you guys almost don-oh you found her. So sweet.” Harley asked popping up out of the trap door. “Now grab her ass.”

Nyssa just glared at Harley. “You brought here?”

“I’m helping her getting through her issues.” Harley chimed in. “The next step is to have a threesome, or foursome if Laurel is up to it.”

“Stop asking.” Laurel glared. “I’m not being involved in any numbered way that involves my sister.” “Why do you like stargazing so much Nyssa?” Laurel asked again.

“They remind me of Sara. They’re infinite and I can always escape into them. I can always find happiness in them.” She breathed into Sara.

“And you knew she’d be here because?”

“Because she always took me up here. Even when I could barley move she would carry me up and we’d stare at the stars and she’d point out all the constellations.” Sara smiled into Nyssa’s shoulders. “I keep remembering things with you.”

“I’m losing myself. I need you to fix it. I keep losing control and killing people can you stop it.” Sara mumbled. Nyssa just rubbed her back.

“We kill Malcolm and it’ll stop.” Nyssa affirmed. “If that doesn’t work we kill Thea and it’ll stop.”

“Now you keep saying we.” Harley spoke up. “Why don’t you point out on the feelings wheel how you feel?” Harley help up the piece of paper in Nyssa’s face.

“Get that out of my face if you want to keep it.” Nyssa growled. “Now are you feeling ready to go kill a bastard?”

“Mhm,” Sara wrapped her legs around Nyssa’s waist ready to be carried away.

“By the way your chart is missing love.” Nyssa pointed out to Harley who just stuck her tongue out at her.

“Your chart is missing love Nessa.” Harley retorted.

* * *

 

Harley is sitting on the throne while Nyssa is untying Malcolm, Laurel is off to the side in case he tries to get away.

Sara stretches a bit. “I’ll let you get some of your rage out, all I need is to deliver the final blow.”

“I love you.” Nyssa pulled Sara in for a quick kiss before kicking Malcolm in the back and onto the floor.

Once he was fully untied and given his own blade (it was an honor thing). Nyssa literally attacked him at full force sword in hand. He was keeping his own, he knew it was his last chance. After he was cut a few times Sara jumped on his back and started to choke him. This caused his to move and attack her which only made Nyssa go at him more for trying to hurt Sara again. Malcolm fell to the floor, Sara on his back Nyssa’s sword sticking out of his back. Sara snapped his neck with a satisfying snap.

“That felt good.” Sara smiled at Nyssa.

“I bet.” Laurel spoke up from her spot on the wall.

“If nothing else we know you’ll feel better for a little bit.” Laurel just stared at the body. “I guess we’ll have to tell Thea.”

“Use it as the good new for the good news bad news when you tell her she has to move out of my room.” Sara wiped the blood off on her pants.

Nyssa pulled Sara back into her arms, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Not letting you out of my arms ever again now.”

“Don’t wanna be let go ever again.” Sara squeezed Nyssa tightly.

“Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya ba da da da ba ba ee ah. Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya ba da ba da da da ah ya ya ba da da da ba ba ee ah. Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya. Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya ha ah ah ah ah ah ah.” Harley half sung with a smug grin on her face.

“What are you doing?” Laurel asked.

“Kiss from a Rose.” Harley answered.

“Stop. You’re giving me a cavity.”

“Who are you talking too?” Sara asked.

“All three of you.” Laurel answered. “How long does it take to get a plane ready?”

“You’re not flying tonight. Stay tonight and leave first thing.” Nyssa answered. Sara wrapped her legs around Nyssa again as Nyssa bent to take the ring off Malcolm’s finger and put it on hers.

“Hey what was that promise?” Sara asked looking at the ring.

“What promise Habiti?”

“I don’t really remember it, it had something to do with your ring.” Sara’s brow was all furrowed and it looked so cute Nyssa couldn’t stop herself from kissing it.

“I know the secrete. I’ll tell you when we’re alone in **our** room.” Sara’s hands were already going under Nyssa’s shirt. “You two. Out now.” Nyssa growled glaring at Laurel and Harley, only one of which started to leave.

“Ya got popcorn for this show.” Harley asked making herself comfortable in the throne. Nyssa just reached for her short blade but Sara grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t you dare. Remember how scary and deadly Pam is.” Sara hissed into her ear. “Please leave Harley.”

“You shouldn’t have sex in a room with a dead body.” Laurel called from behind her.

“We should take this to our room.” Sara stressed turning Nyssa’s face towards her so she could pull her in for a kiss. Nyssa just nodded running towards their room lips still on Sara’s.

* * *

 

_Nyssa was leaning over Sara, lips on her shoulder, telltale smirk on her lips as she trailed over to her neck leaving a fresh bite mark._

_“You’re trying to distract me.” Sara moaned, her back arching like the traitor it was and went along with it._

_“Why would you say that?” Nyssa asked kissing her way down Sara’s collarbone._

_“Because you think your lips will be enough to distract me from the fact that everyone calls me your concubine.”_

_“I never said that.”_

_“Nys, I don’t care what they call me. ‘Long as you call me yours.” Sara pulled Nyssa’s face up towards her for a kiss._

_“I’ll make you a promise. When I get my ring. You get yours.” Nyssa cupped her cheek. “What do you say?”_

_“Was that a proposal based on the death of your father?”_

_“Or just my taking over the league which ever happens to come first. He may surprise everyone and not act like Queen Elizabeth. Is that a yes or a no?”_

_“Of course it’s a yes.” Sara grinned pulling Nyssa back down. “Now you can continue with the trail of kisses.”_

* * *

 

Nyssa dropped Sara onto the bed before heading over to the hidden wall safe, pushing the dresser out of the way and going to a rock just above where the floor met the wall. She pushed in on the rock and it moved to the side, she reached in and grabbed the small blue box.

“Is that from what I think?”

“I have heard of many stores that sell only the finest. Which is what you deserve and nothing less.” Sara just stared at Nyssa.

“Don’t tease me in my fragile state.” Nyssa pulled Sara so she was sitting at the edge of the bed and got down on one knee in front of her.

“Sara, my love, I never want to lose you ever again. I’ve seen my life without you in it and it was filled with Oliver Queen. Don’t make me go back to that again.” Nyssa couldn’t help but grin as Sara laughed at that. “Will you marry me?” Sara just squealed and pounced onto Nyssa pulling her in for a sloppy kiss with a death grip on Nyssa.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Sara just nodded. “We gotta go tell Laurel and right after I am making sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”

“Oh that’s cute you think you can do that.” Nyssa’s hand was traveling down to undo Sara’s pants. “Let’s talk to your sister tomorrow. Tonight we’ll celebrate and see what memories come back to you while you’re on your back screaming my name.”

“I wanna say no but your fingers are that amazing just right amount of cold.” Sara whimpered. “Fine it can wait. But first thing in the morning we tell her.” Sara pretended to have a leg to stand on.

“Whatever you say love.” Nyssa grinned before pulling Sara’s pants down and kisses her stomach.

* * *

 

Harley was sharing a room with Laurel and was almost asleep when her phone started to ring.

“If you don’t pick that up I will kill you.” Laurel groaned from her bed.

“Oh it’s mine?” Harley looked around until she found the device in her pants. “Huh five bars cool.” She clicked the talk button. “Oh heya Red. No I was kidnapped. No, no one forced me away at gunpoint. Oh yeah no I’m not in Gotham…no…I’m no where in the US. I’m not actually sure where I am. I’m in this assassin country. No signs of the Templars. They do so exsits it’s a historical game. They can’t put fake stuff in historical games. Pammy stop yelling. Sara keeps saying no to the sex tape but I mean we both know she’s not the one in charge between them. Laurel stop making gag noises! Your sister is very hot and sexy! I have to go a lawyer is threatening to kill me.” Harley just grinned at Laurel. “You gonna ask who that was?”

“No.”

“Why not? I’d ask if you got a phone call but I’m starting to think you’re a nun.”

“Goodnight Harley.”

* * *

 

That morning everyone waiting for each other at the plane. Laurel looked like she slept as much as Sara and Nyssa did but didn’t have nearly as much fun.

“Oh look hey Nessa.” Harley grinned.

“Laurel I need to talk to you.” Sara was still wrapped in a blanket from the bed and was trying not to yawn every second.

“Sure. Is it safe to leave them alone?” She gestured to Harley and Nyssa were looked like they might come to blows any second. Well Nyssa did. Harley just looked like she might hump anything that moves.

“Yeah, Nyssa remembers how deadly Pam is.” Sara pulled the blanket tighter around herself. “Come on.” Sara and Laurel walked over away from the plane and removed her left hand from the blanket. “She did it last night, I wanted to tell you right away but Nyssa made a compelling case to have sex instead.”

“I’m so happy Sara! This is what I want for you. Nyssa is perfect for you. You two are so in love.” Laurel pulled her in for a tight hug so happy. Her sister was getting married to a woman who loved her and cared about her so much.

“Thank you. We already agreed not to get married until we know I’m getting better. Don’t make a big deal over this. Not yet. Not until I remember more than just my feelings for her and everything else.” Laurel just held Sara tighter.

“So proud of you baby sis. Putting your mental needs above sexual needs.”

“What does marriage have to do with sexual needs.” Sara blinked confused.

“Forgot who I was speaking too.” Laurel laughed as they headed back to the plane. “Nyssa come here.” Sara was but pushed away so Laurel could grab Nyssa and pull her to the spot where Laurel had just left with Sara. The second they were out of sight she slapped Nyssa as hard as she could across the face.

“What was that for?” Nyssa asked rubbing her cheek.

“You proposed to my sister without asking for anyone in her family’s blessing?” Laurel was furious.

“In all fairness I asked her a long time ago before you all knew she was alive. I had the ring back then too.”

“So why did you wait?”

“I promised her when I got my ring-”

“Your ring?” Laurel asked and Nyssa held up her hand with the demon claw ring on it. “Right. Your ring.”

“When I get my ring, she gets hers. I made her that promise after she overheard what her unofficial title was.”

“How unofficial?”

“Everyone but myself and her acknowledged it as her only title.”

“What was it?”

“…Concubine…but I didn’t believe that ever. That’s why I promised her that when I was Ra’s I’d marry her. The old tradition is that Ra’s only has one wife and everyone else are concubines. The marriage is usually arranged. As Heir the only marriage I was allowed to be in was arranged that’s why I had to wait to become Demon’s Head before I could marry her or even properly proposed. But you’re right. I should have asked for your permission you were there.”

“You should have.” Laurel nodded. “Okay let’s go now.”

* * *

 

When they finally landed in Star City, Harley had finally stopped saying Nessa and instead was properly saying Nyssa.

When they all got off the plane a red-headed woman was waiting with her arms crossed.

“Oops.” Harley seemed nervous as she stared out the window. “I may not make it to the wedding.” She answered.

“Yeah if Sara pulled what you did without so much as a phone call I’d kill her too.” Nyssa answered. Sara just nodded.

“Yeah that’s fair. You’re dead.” Sara leaned into Nyssa who just picked her up and carried her off the plane Laurel close behind. “This is what you do Harl.” Sara gestured to Nyssa. “This is how you get the girl.”

“Or just play Taylor Swift songs.” Laurel added only to be given a glare.

Harley got off the plane and pulled out the feelings wheel. “How do you feel Red?” Pamela just glared at her, took the wheel and ripped it in shreds. “That’s just hurtful.” Harley pouted.

“Hurtful? You left the city without a phone call. You left the country to another one that you know nothing about Harley! You didn’t call at all! For all I knew you were dead or in Arkham!”

“Are you going to kill me now?” Harley asked looking up through her lashes trying to give her best puppy dog eyes.

“Maybe. First we’re going home.”

“Nice seeing you again Pam!” Sara grinned from Nyssa’s arms.

“Nice to see you both as well.” Pam smiled before pulling Harley into their car and speeding off, the pieces of feeling’s wheel blowing in the wind.

“So what are you plans now?” Laurel asked the happy couple next to her.

“We need to wait and see if killing Malcolm worked or not.” Nyssa informed her. “But while we wait we can celebrate.”

“Yeah we can. So Laurel you might wanna call Thea now and tell her to find a new place because I want my room back. It’ll be weird if all three of us shared a bed. I mean we’d have to change the sheets every time after sex to keep it from being weird and I won’t be able to fall asleep my favorite way. We just can’t do that.”

“Sara I can’t kick Thea out.”

“I am your sister. She can sleep in her brother’s guest room. I claimed yours years ago.”

“Sara we can stay in one of the league’s safe houses.”

“No they’re dumps.”

“One of them is a penthouse.”

“How come I’ve never seen this penthouse?”

“I have no idea Sara.” Nyssa kissed her cheek. “Go back to sleep. You’ll need your energy when we get back to bed.”

“Ew I am standing right here!” Laurel shoved Nyssa who barley wobbled.

“Tough, we need to celebrate our engagement.” Sara stuck her tongue out.

“Don’t forget to tell Dad.” Laurel reminded them before getting into her own car and driving off.

“She was our ride Nys.” Sara leaned her head on Nyssa’s shoulder.

“I will call a cab.” Nyssa sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write. I would really love to hear any feedback.


End file.
